


The Dead Of Night

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campfire, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start around the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Of Night

"Inigo?"

Inigo cracked open an eye and looked to his right. Standing there was Gerome, clad in black with his usual sunglasses covering his eyes. Why Gerome wore sunglasses at the dead of night with only a barely lit campfire for light, Inigo doesn't know, but it's not like he's ever seen Gerome without it anyway.

Closing his eyes, Inigo made a hum of acknowledgement.

"What are you doing up so late?" The confusion was apparent in Gerome's voice.

Inigo sat up and turned his head to look at him. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

Gerome shook his head. "Of course not, most people don't stay awake till this hour of the night, is all."

"Well, most people also don't have insomnia, so there's that too."

"You have insomnia?"

Inigo gave him a wry smile. "Yeah. Anyway, what's your reason for staying up so late?"

"I often get headaches at night, tonight being no exception."

Inigo patted the ground next to him. "Well, as much as I would love to make a joke that those sunglasses aren't helping, I don't actually know that for sure, but hanging around me probably won't worsen it."

Gerome shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't want to intrude." He mumbled.

Inigo softly laughed. "And what exactly would you be intruding on? Come on, sitting next to me isn't that bad."

Gerome sighed. "If you insist." He walked towards Inigo and sat down, seemingly looking at the campfire.

Inigo put his hands on the ground and leaned back on then as he tilted his head up to look at the sky.

The two sat together in silence.


End file.
